An Inevitable Love
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: TATE What should have happened between Tony and Kate during Heart Break


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…….again……….and some of the dialogue in here is the exact wording from the show…….so that isn't mine either…….ok on with the story lol

Special Agents Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo were sitting in Tony's car as he drove them both out to the carrier Gibbs had sent them to. The radio was on in the car, but the agents were silent.

There were a million things Kate could say about Tony and Agent Cassidy, but she remained silent. She usually loved to tease Tony, but she didn't now for some unknown reason. She didn't know why she wasn't teasing Tony, she just told herself she was too worried about the case. Kate glanced over at Tony who glanced back at her. Kate turned away, hoping he didn't notice. What was wrong with her?

There were a million things Tony could say about Kate and Harrison, but he remained silent. He usually loved to tease Kate, more than anything, and yet he stayed quiet. He didn't know why, he just told himself it was the pressure of the case. Tony looked over at Kate, just to catch her looking at him. She turned away, but before she did, he saw a flicker of something in her eyes. It looked like love, but Tony just shook his head and continued to focus on the traffic.

There was no way in hell that Kate Todd was in love with him.

The two got to the carrier. Before leaving the car, Tony and Kate looked at each other one last time. Kate smiled an uncomfortable smile. What was wrong with them? In order to ease the tension, Tony leaned over and touched her nose with his finger. Kate smiled for real this time before sighing and getting out of the car. Tony smiled as well before getting out.

On board the carrier Kate and Tony were trying to find Paula Cassidy's residence…so to speak.

"The last time we were on a carrier, _you_ were the one who got lost, not me," Kate said.

"I wasn't lost I was momentarily disoriented."

"Oh, just like you were with Paula in Gitmo."

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell, Kate," Tony said. _Good to know_, Kate thought.

"It's not like you to be discreet, Tony. She's something special, isn't she?" Kate asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Is he something special?" Tony asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Who?"

"Mr. Short Night Harrison."

All those hidden jokes were all coming out now. Kate scoffed at the remark, neither answering the other's questions.

"All right, six is two down this way."

"Eh, no, it's this way," Kate said, pointing toward the opposite way Tony was pointing. Tony walked over to Kate, standing literally toe to toe with her. "Trust me, I'm right."

"I would never not trust you, Kate," Tony said. After he said it, he wished he hadn't.

"What did you say?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, nevermind, let's just go get this over with." Tony started to walk away, but Kate pulled him back slightly, then walked over so she was in front of him. She stared right at him while he tried to look away.

"What did you say?" she asked slowly.

Tony sighed, but then looked right at Kate. She raised an eyebrow.

"I would never not trust you, Kate. I….I…"

"You what, Tony?"

Tony sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Kate let go of the grip she had held on him. "Kate, oh God, I'm sorry. Look….."

Tony's rambling was cut short by Kate's lips on his. It took him a second before he put his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

Finally, there broke apart; both panting, with their foreheads resting against each other. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too," Kate whispered.

Tony smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Tony kissed her again, pulling her against him. They broke apart yet again.

"I love you, Kate Todd." Tony kissed her.

"I love you too, Tony DiNozzo." Tony swept Kate up in another kiss.

Paula Cassidy opened up her hatch door as she and a familiar face looked on at the two agents kissing in the middle of the ship.

"I guess it was an inevitable love, Paula," the man with Paula said.

"I guess it was, Gibbs. I guess it was."

SURPRISE! lol did I get ya? Please review and tell me what you thought…….it would make me feel very happy inside.


End file.
